Amnesia
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Un experimento en el laboratorio de Giovanni resulta mal, y el joven Silver se ve afectado por ello, y por consecuencia le da amnesia. No sabe quién es, donde está o cual es su proposito, pero cierta castaña lo ayudará a recobrar su memoria poco a poco. *SoulSilverShipping*
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!

:foreveralone level god: (?)

PokeSpe le pertence a Satoshi Tajiri.

Yo solo usé a Silver, Kotone y Ethan/Eco/Cómo carajo se llame en tu país porque...

They are sexy and i know it.

* * *

Silver estaba en el laboratorio de su Padre. Hace mucho logró perdonarlo con la ayuda de sus "amigos" Kotone y Ethan.

Su padre, estaba experimentando con un rayo láser en algunos Pokémones. Tenía una ficha, la cual decía "Experimento para borrar la memoria." Quería que saber si sus experimentos eran correctos, puesto que cuando Silver comenzó a odiarlo, él creo ese aparato para que el olvide esa parte de su vida. Y como el ya lo había perdonado, no quería dejarlo en vano y comenzó a probarlo.

Silver estaba con un Pokémon, si, desde que Kotone y Ethan le obligaron o mejor dicho, enseñaron a querer a los Pokémons. Él jugaba con un Eevee, lo peinaba aunque no le gustaba hacer eso.

Giovanni, por su lado, tenía su computadora tecleando órdenes. De la pantalla, comenzó a salir un "Danger" y se comenzó a sobrecargar. Él se comenzó a exaltar, tecleaba más rápido de lo normal y no había caso, el Rayo comenzó a cargarse. No importaba, no se cancelaba. El joven Silver continuaba peinando al eevee, con un disgusto en su rostro pero era lo único que podía hacer en aquel laboratorio.

El rayo disparó. Disparó directo a Silver, pero este no mostro gesto de dolor o disgusto. El joven se levantó y miro extrañado al Eevee.

Giovanni se paralizó. ¡Su preciado hijo fue tocado por aquel rayo! Se sentía a morir. Se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo, que no articulaba palabras y miraba confuso a su alrededor.

-Silver... Silver... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó exaltado el padre.

-¿Quién eres...? -El pelirrojo no entendía nada.

Giovanni se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se maldecía una y otra vez. Silver no entendía nada, salió de el laboratorio y comenzó un camino sin rumbo.

El joven no sabía que pasaba. Miró su cintura, había Pokéballs por su cinto. No recordaba cuando las sacó. No sabía quién era ni sus proposito de la vida. Sólo sabía que se llamaba Silver.

Silver siguió caminando, hasta que un pequeño Cyndaquil se abalanzó sobre él. Él no entendía nada, sin embargo sonreía y abrazaba a aquel Pokémon.

Una castaña se acercó hacia el y le arrebató al Cyndaquil.

-¿Qué haces con mi Cyndaquil Slivy? -Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Oh...? ¡Lo siento mucho señorita! ¡No sabía que era el Cyndaquil de usted, él solo se me abalanzo!

La castaña retrocedió y miro a Silver extrañada. ¿Qué demonios...?

-Silver, ¿que comiste? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Me estás tratando demasiado bien! -La chica tocó con la palma de su mano la frente a Silver y se acercaba a comparar la temperatura. El chico se sonrojó. -¡Para el colmo te sonrojas! ¡Normalmente me gritarías que me aleje!

-Lo siento pero... Al parecer usted y yo nos conocemos hace mucho... ¿Me podría decir quién es usted? -Preguntó con toda sinceridad e inocencia en su rostro.

-¿Bromeas... no? ¡Slivy, dejate de bromas! -Le regañó ella. El chico miraba con confusión y negaba con la cabeza. -¿No bromeas...? Silver, soy yo, Kotone, tu eterna rival, ¿me recuerdas?

Silver negó una vez más.

-Señorita Kotone, lamento si usted y yo teníamos algún lazo importante pero en serio, no la recuerdo...

-¿Tienes amnesia Slivy?

-Al parecer sí... Sólo recuerdo que un rayo me tocó y... Ugh... Nada más.

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados se acercó con un Marill.

-¡Kotone-chan, te estás tardan... ¿Silver?! -Gritó el chico algo enojado -¿Le dijiste algo a Kotone, idiota?

-Esto... Chico, si yo no te conozco, ¿por qué me faltas el respeto? Yo no te lo he faltado ninguna vez...-Dijo Silver.

-¿Qué no me conoces? -Kotone miró al chico de cabellos negros, con el rostro preocupado. -¿Silver...?

-Como he dicho, siento si teníamos una conexión pero no les recuerdo nada, caballero, y dama. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

Silver retomó su camino, hacia la nada. No recordaba a aquellos dos chicos, pero tenía una rara sensación al hablar con ellos. Cuando caminaba, una mano lo estiró de su remera.

-¿No recuerdas nada Slivy...? ¡Te ayudaré a recordar todo! -Grito la chica que el identificaba como Kotone.

-Eh... ¿Kotone, no? Te lo agradecería mucho si lo hiceras, de verdad. -Pidió el pelirrojo.

La chica sonrío y lo tomo del brazo, y comenzó a correr con él hacia un lugar que él desconocía.

-¡Oye, más despacio! -Gritó el pobre Silver siendo arrastrado por Kotone.

* * *

Creo que esta wéa durar capitulos, si es que tengo tiempo (o dejo de tener flojera)

... feliz cumpleaños a mí D:(?)

SO DON'T GO AWAAAAAAAY D: digo, ¿review?


	2. Laboratorio

Ella bajó la velocidad y dejo que Silver caminara a su lado, ¡Si se despista capaz se le pierde Silver!

Comenzó a mirar a su amigo pelirrojo, en comparación con el viejo Silver que nunca sonreía, éste si que lo hacía, y le dejaba muy bonito. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso?

Se dedico a mirar otro detalle: Sus ojos. Los ojos del otro Silver estaban llenos de brillo, tal vez uno presumido pero tenía. Este sin embargo por más que sonreía, no lo tenía.

El pelirrojo sintió la mirada de su amiga en él y volteó a verla.

-Señorita Kotone, ¿sucede algo? No ha dejado de mirarme.

-E-esto... N-no te miraba a ti, m-miraba... ¡Mira, llegamos! —Gritó ella y Silver se dio la vuelta, contemplando un gran laboratorio, que él no reconocía. En el letrero decía "Laboratorio del Profesor Elm"

Ella arrastró a Silver adentro y vio a Elm tomando café.

-¡Profesor, hola! —Saludó ella, con Silver a su lado.

-Kotone y Silver... ¡Picarones! —Al parecer, ninguno de los dos entendió eso. —¡Hola chicos!

-Buenas tardes Profesor.—Saludó Silver.

Kotone se aferró a su brazo como solía hacer con todo el mundo y habló.

-¡Profesor, estoy de visita con Slivy! —Dijo ella.

-Sí... Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Señorita Kotone. —Sonrío él. ¿Que demonios...?

Elm retrocedió asustado.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS? NO SE QUEJÓ DE QUE LO LLAMARAS SLIVY, NORMALMENTE PROTESTA DICIENDO QUE ESE NO ES SU NOMBRE!

-Profesor...

-¡Y TE ESTÁ TRATANDO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN! ¡ARCEUS BENDITO, QUE CLASE DE APOCALIPSIS ES ESTE?!

-Profesor...

-¡MEW, ARCEUS, CELEBI, MEWTWO, HO-OH, LUGIA, CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES AYUDENME! —Gritó Elm, escribiendo su testamento.

Silver se acercó a ver que sucedía, pero recibió un jarrón de agua.

-Es agua bendita, salió del mismo Kyogre, ahora quien eres y que hiciste con Silver?!

-¡PROFESOR, SILVER TIENE AMNESIA! —Gritó ya enojada Kotone. El profesor se calmó y sonrío.

-¿Amnesia dices? ¿Como pasó?

-No tengo idea, por eso lo estoy ayudando y por eso se comporta así.

Kotone agarró a Silver que estaba empapado con agua "bendita" y lo llevó enfrente de la mesa, donde se encontraban los 3 starters.

-Mira, Slivy. —Dijo ella, señalando a la mesa.

-¿Starters?

-Síp. Tu y yo elegimos dos de estos 3 Starters. Yo elegí a Cyndaquil, mientras tú robaste a Totodile. Claro, ahora nuestros Pokémons están evolucionados, tu tienes tu Feraligatr y yo a mi Typhlosion.

-¿Yo robé...? Wow... No creía que era tan malo.

-No eres malo... —Susurró ella. En ese momento llegó Elm con un cuadro de vidrio en sus manos. Dentro del cuadro, había una sonriente Kotone y abajo de ella, un malhumorado Silver.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tomaron esta foto Kotone? —Preguntó él y ella asintió. Tomo la foto en manos y se giró a explicarle a Silver.

-Mira, Slivy...

_Flashback._

_Silver y Kotone se encontraban en el Laboratorio. Kotone ya había ganado la Liga y derrotó a Red, haciendose la más fuerte. Aunque Silver no quería, el vió todo eso con sus ojos, y también lo de Red, puesto que Kotone lo obligó a ir con ella. _

_Elm quería una foto de "los entrenadores más fuertes" así que ahí estaban los dos. Sacó su cámara y habló. _

_-Muy bien, Kotone eres algo bajita, así que te subiras a esa sillita. —Ella se disgusto por el hecho de ser bajita pero obedecio._

_-Y tu Silver... Por lo menos sonríe. —El mencionado hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_Kotone estaba atras de Silver, y como estaba más alta podía ver las facciones del pelirrojo y el no sonreía como pidio Elm. Ella agarró la mejilla de Silver y la estiró suavemente, intentando hacerle sonreír. El agarro su mano intentando separarla de su mejilla._

_-¿¡Kotone, que demonios haces?!_

_-¡Sonríe Slivy~! _

_-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO SLIVY!—Flash. La foto se sacó, Kotone salía sonriente y Silver... Eh... Con la mejilla estirada y estirando la mano de Kotone. En todo caso, la foto salió tierna._

_Fin Flashback._

-Y así pasó todo—Decía ella entre risas. Silver también reía.

-Vaya... No sabía que era tan malhumorado! Y sobretodo, ¿por qué me disgusta el nombre Slivy? Es lindo! —Sonrío el —Cuando recupere la memoria cambiare eso.

-Que así sea, Slivy~! Oh, te estaba ayudando! Vamos, vamos!

-Ya voy, señorita, enseguida la alcanzo.

Kotone asintió y salió afuera.

Silver se dirigió hacia el profesor Elm.

-¿Puedo quedarme con la foto? —Pidió el.

-Claro, toda tuya. —Elm extendió la foto y el la guardó.

-Muchisimas gracias.

-SILVEER VAMONOS!—Grito Kotone desde afuera.

-Ya voy ya voy!—El apresuró el paso y salio junto a Kotone.

Ella lo agarró y lo sacó fuera del pueblo, de teniendose en un lugar. Miro fijamente a Silver y hablo.

-Aquí tu y yo nos conocimos. —Dijo en tono nostalgico— Apareciste de repente y me retaste con Totodile, Cyndaquil era 5 niveles superior así que te derroté fácilmente. Pregunté por tu nombre, y respondiste "¿Mi nombre? Yo seré el mejor maestro Pokémon." pero como eras algo idiota, no notaste que tu pañuelo decía "Silver" jajaja—Rió ella por lo último y el tambien.

-Sone ridiculo?

-Totalmente. Ahora vamos! -Gritó ella y volvia a arrastrar a Silver.

* * *

Listo.

Cortito pero bue(?

reviews? xD


	3. Dance Tonight

Buenas noches/día/momento en el que leas esto!

Agradezco que lean, así que puse cursi este cap (?) xD

Pokemon Special/Adventures es de Satoshi Tajiri! n,n

* * *

Ella y Silver llevaban corriendo un buen tiempo, ella le mostraba las ciudades que él no recordaba, el se maravillaba por lo que veía, tantas cosas bonitas y sin decir que disfrutaba la compañía de Kotone.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de un letrero que decía "Baile de noche de Primavera". Sonrío maliciosamente y se giró a ver a su acompañante.

-Hey, Slivy —Le llamó ella. El le miró esperando respuesta. —Mira, ¿Qué tal si vamos a este baile? ¡Nuestro pasatiempo favorito es bailar! —Mintió.

-Oh... Nunca me imaginé que bailaba, pero de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora es? —Preguntó él, mientras Kotone sonreía triunfante. Ella sabía cuanto Silver odiaba bailar, al parecer un Silver con amnesia tenía lados buenos.

-A las ocho y media.

-Tenemos que venir bien vestidos...?

-Claro que sí, Slivy~ Y mira que se está acercando la hora, son las 8...

-¡Espera! ¡Yo ni siquiera se dónde queda mi casa! —Dijo él.

-Cierto. Sólo pídele uno al Profesor Elm y te dará un traje. ¿Sabes como volver, no?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, te espero en mi casa a las 8 y 15, ¡Adiós Slivy~! —Corrió ella a su casa sonriendo.

-... ¡ESPERA, DONDE ES TU CASA?! —Nop. Kotone ya no lo oyó, así que emprendió su camino al Laboratorio, capaz ahí le decían donde es la casa de Kotone.

Silver empezó a caminar hacia el laboratorio y se puso a pensar. Kotone había dicho que él robó un starter y luego le contó que él era una persona arrogante y solía faltarle el respeto a ella. El suspiró y se acordó de la foto que le dió Elm, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró detenidamente. Ella, con los ojos cerrados y según dijo ella, estaba diciendo "Sonríe!" y abajo de ella, él, con una mueca de disgusto e intentando alejarla.

-¿Cómo alguien tan buena como ella puede aguantar a alguien tan malhumorado como yo? —Se preguntó, mientras aún miraba la foto. Acarició con un dedo la fotografía y se acordo que estaba frente al laboratorio. Pasó y empezó a hablar con Elm.

-w-

Kotone comenzó a mirar entre su ropa y encontró un vestido negro, hasta las rodillas y unos simples volados decorando la parte de abajo del vestido. Sonrío y se lo puso, estaba emocionada, demasiado. Se sacó el gorro que siempre tenía y se soltó las coletas, dejando caer su lacio cabello. Lo peino unos momentos y se puso zapatos negros. Bajó las escaleras de su casa y su madre la miró asombrada.

-Wow, Kotone-chan, ¡Te ves esplendida! ¡Cómo crece mi pequeña! —Dijo su madre, abrazando a su hija.

-Gracias, mamá. —Agradeció, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Con quién dijiste que ibas? ¿Ethan?

-No mamá, Silver.

-Oh... ¿Y el quién es?

-Ya lo verás —Ella le guiñó el ojo a su madre y en ese momento sonó el timbre. -Parece que llegó.

Kotone corrió a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era Silver. Tenía un traje negro, zapatos del mismo color y su corbata. Estaba adorable.

Él miró a Kotone, no tenía sus coletas ni su gorro, y el vestido le quedaba espléndido. Las mejillas de Silver se tiñeron de un color rojo, y fue peor cuando Kotone le sonrío y le invitó a pasar.

-¿Tú eres Silver, no?—Preguntó su madre cortésmente.

-Así es, un gusto. —Dijo él, haciendo una reverencia —Prometo cuidar de ella, si sucede algo la protegeré —Las mejillas de Kotone se tiñieron de un suave rosa, cosa que el pelirrojo no notó.

-¡Que joven más cortés! ¡Me alegro que mi hija encontrara a alguien como tú! —Dijo la madre, sonrojando a ambos jóvenes.

-N-no señora, n-no s-somos...

-¡Lo que digas! —Gritó ella y a continuación echó a ambos de su casa.

Tanto como Silver y Kotone cayeron sentados, Silver fue el primero en levantarse y extender su mano hacia ella.

-Kotone, te ves her... —Kotone iba agarrar su mano, cuando un grito alarmó a ambos.

-¡KOTONE-NEEE! —Gritó un chico de ojos dorados

Kotone terminó agarrando la mano de Silver y se levantó, sin soltarlo.

-Oh, Señorita, no me ha dicho quién es este sujeto...

-¡Cierto! Slivy, él es Ethan, más que un amigo, un hermano.

-Nee-chan~, ¿Me prestas a Silver? Solo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, no te tardes...

Ethan llevó a Silver a otro lugar un poco alejado de Kotone y lo comenzó a mirar serio.

-¿De verás perdiste la memoria?

-Sí...

-¿Cómo puedes probarlo?!—Respondió algo enojado Ethan. Si estaba fingiendo y solo jugaba con los sentimientos de Kotone, se vería con él.

-No lo sé, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa y yo te lo mostraré.

-Veamos... ¿Yo soy tu rival?

-...¿Sí?

-No. Kotone es tu única rival. O solo reconoces a ella. —Ethan alzó una ceja y Silver comenzó a asustarse. El miró fijamente sus ojos, al igual como Kotone le había contado, no tenían brillo, cuando los del otro Silver si tenían. —Puede ser que seas otra persona... Eso explicaría mucho.

-Lo juro, no creo que haya clon mío...

-Sólo prómete algo, Silver. Si recuperas la memoria, por favor sigue siendo así como eres ahora con Kotone, no tienes idea lo feliz que está.—Pidió en tono serio.—Vuelves a tratarla como antes yo te mato.

-...S-sí señor.

Silver volvió donde estaba Kotone, que estaba golpeando el suelo con su zapato, mostrando impaciencia.

-Lo siento Nee-chan, solo le hablé unos momentos, aquí tienes a Silver—Dijo Ethan empujandolo con fuerza hacia ella.

-H-hola...

-¡Slivy, mira la hora! ¡Nos quedan 10 minutos! —Gritó ella y sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Silver, saliendo corriendo con él.

En 10 minutos llegaron y Silver comenzaba a sospechar si Kotone era pariente del correcaminos o algo así.

Ella abrió la puerta y entraron. La música comenzó a llegarles y con ello, el ritmo. Tocaban un vals, así que él extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¿Me concede este baile? —Sonrío el y ella aceptó.

Ambos fueron a la pista, era impresionante lo buen bailarín que podría ser Silver, guiaba a Kotone perfectamente, ella no podía estar más feliz, cuando Silver recupere la memoria ella le diría todo el día sobre que bailaron juntos y él se enojaría, el solo imaginarlo hizo que la chica sonriera y hubiera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, enrrojeciendo más (si es posible) a Silver.

La fiesta terminó y empezó a llover. Silver se sacó su traje, quedando con su camisa blanca y tapando a Kotone con el saco.

-Slivy, iremos a tu base secreta —Dijo ella, ocultando su rubor.

-¿Donde queda eso? —Preguntó el empapandose por segunda vez en el día.

-Yo te llevo —Dicho esto, ella se puso a correr nuevamente y se detuvo enfrente de un enorme arbol. Agarró una liana y subió automaticamente, lo mismo con Silver.

La base secreta de Silver era bastante extensa, habían dos camas y millones de peluches Pokémon, cortesía de Kotone. Ella se tiró a una cama y el se sentó en la otra.

-Gracias Silver, me divertí mucho.

-De nada, Kotone. ¿Kotone...? —El chico miró a Kotone, quien se quedó dormida abrazando el saco.

* * *

Oh~! Lamento algún error ortografico, escribo desde mi cel porque la notebook no anda y me robo computadoras de mis padres :D(?

Que les pareció? Algún review? :3


	4. Sueños

Hola(?)

Se sabe que PokeSpe no es mío.

* * *

Silver suspiró y vió a la chica dormir, de seguro ser un correcamino es cansador...

Se levantó de su cama y fue a su ropero, donde encontró su ropa, seca. Se preguntaba cómo tantas cosas entraban en una casa del árbol o base secreta como decía Kotone. Se sacó su ropa mojada y la tiró, cayendo en quién sabe dónde, agarro su ropa que siempre tenía y se la puso.

Volteó a ver a la joven castaña que dormía plácidamente aferrada al saco, pero que al mismo tiempo temblaba al parecer por frío. Él agarró una frazada y tapó a Kotone. Acarició un momento su cabello y se levantó, acostandose en su cama, si bien Kotone era un correcaminos, era peor ser arrastrado por ella, golpearse con todo y luego estar más confuso que Pokémon atacado por Rayo Confuso o Supersónico. El chico cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar.

El se podía a ver a el mismo, mirando la ventana del Laboratorio, a su lado un Sneasel haciendo lo mismo. Hacia él comenzaba a venir una castaña, que lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete! —Dijo el pelirrojo, empujando a la castaña.

-¡Oye...! —Ella cayó sentada y se sobaba la pierna.

Silver veía todo eso, o era un sueño o estaba recordando algo, lo que sí sabía era que estaba disgustado con él mismo, ¿cómo podía ser así con Kotone? El intentó darle un sermón a su "otro yo" pero el no lo escuchaba, y nadie lo veía, era como un fantasma. Se dispuso a mirar a su otro yo, que escurridizamente entraba por la ventana del Laboratorio. El Silver "fantasma" lo siguió y pudo ver a él mismo con su Sneasel, en el techo mientras que Elm trabajaba y no lo veía. Se quiso detener a si mismo, pero no podía.

_-Si Leaf-nee-san tiene razón, en la mesa hay 3 starters, Cyndaquil, Totodile y Chikorita. Totodile se viene conmigo. —_Se escuchó Silver a sí mismo, ¿podía escucharse a sí mismo? —_Pero solo hay 2, el Chikorita y el Totodile, ¿y el de fuego? Que curioso, pero al menos no llevaron al Totodile. —_El se vio bajando cautelosamente y tomando la Pokéball de dicho Pokémon y subiendo nuevamente. —_Quiero ser como Green-san y Leaf-san y derrotar a aquella organización. El odio que le tengo es mucho y según oí volvieron de nuevo. Ojalá logre enorgullecerlos a ambos...—¿_Quienes eran Leaf y Green? ¿Que conexión tenía con ellos? Y lo más raro, ¿que organización? Tantas preguntas y de repente todo se volvió borroso, y solo oía una voz.

-Silver, despierta —Dijo Kotone.

-Huh... ¿Kotone? —Silver despertó al instante y vio a Kotone cerca suyo. Su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, ¿recién se levanta y ya se sonroja? Se hizo un Tsundere. Se sentó en la cama, aún con la frazada tapando sus piernas y la miró, ya tenía su ropa normal, solo que su cabello seguía suelto y sin gorro, parecía otra persona sin el gorro y coletas.

-Tenemos que seguir Slivy, recuerda que te estoy ayudando~

-Cierto, pero primero comamos algo, ¿sí? —Pidió él y en el momento gruñó su estómago.

-Seguro, ¡Yo cocino! Tú arregla este cuarto y peina a los Pokémon. —Le extendió un peine y el lo agarró, mientras asentía sonriente.

El pelirrojo empezó a arreglar su habitación, comenzó a pensar sobre su sueño, pero dos nombres resonaban en su cabeza, Leaf y Green. Por más que intentara recordarlos, no podía. Decidió olvidar eso, de seguro era solo un sueño raro. Comenzó a sacar los Pokémon y vió un Sneasel, como el de sus sueños. Se sorprendió y cuando iba a articular algún grito la mano de Kotone lo tocó.

-Slivy, la comida~—Avisó ella, tomando su mano y arrastrandolo a la cocina. A Silver se le iba caer la baba, el olor era tan lindo. Llego y se sentó en la silla, su desayuno eran unos panqueques con café, y una fina capa de leche. A Silver se le caía la baba y se sentó a devorar aquel desayuno, el olor no lo engaño, la comida estaba deliciosa.

-Kotone, esto está delicioso. Eres una excelente cocinera.

-Gracias Slivy~! Me alegra que te gustara —Le sonrío ella.

-Por cierto -Silver habló, apunto de preguntar algo —¿Sabes quienes son Leaf y Green?

-¡Sí! —Contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer los recuerdos de Silver volvían. —Leaf es la campeona de Kanto y Green es Lider de Gimnasio. Según dijeron ellos, Red, el entrenador más fuerte es hermano de Leaf y mejor amigo/rival de Green, los 3 solían ir juntos por sus aventuras, por eso se les conoce como los 3 entrenadores más fuertes.

Silver escuchó atentamente todo e intento recordar... Pero no. Nada. Su mente no los registraba, recordaba el nombre pero no recordaba sus caras ni sus lazos con ellos. (N/A: I remember the face but i can't recall the naame! O esta vez es al reves? XD)

-Slivy, tenemos que ir al Mt. Plateado.

-¿Y eso donde es?

-Yo te llevo. Pero, tendremos que dormir por ahí y no en camas...

-No hay problema.

Kotone se levantó y se aferró al brazo de Silver, caminando con el. Ella sacó un Pidgeot, que capturó cuando fue para Kanto. Se montó sobre el Pokémon y Silver se sentó atrás de ella, mientras el Pidgeot alzaba vuelo. Silver admiraba el paisaje, estaba cerca de las nubes y sonreía maravillado. Sintió la mano de Kotone llamandolo, así que se centró solo en ella. Kotone le extendía una goma, dándole a entender que quería que le haga sus coletas.

-¿Tienes un peine? —Preguntó Silver.

-Claro, Slivy —Ella le sonrío y extendió el peine. Él suspiro y comenzó a peinar su bonito cabello, sentía una paz interior, claro que la paz no duró hasta que sintió un impacto. El, por instinto atrajo a Kotone hacia él y la protegía. Ella estaba roja, pero pudo ver el causante: Un Fearow apareció y estaba peleando con su Pidgeot.

-Pidgeot, ataque ala.— Ella ordenó. El Pidgeot miró asustado, si hacía eso su entrenadora y Silver caerían...—Hazlo. Estaremos bien,.

El Pidgeot asintió, aleteando y creando el ataque ordenado pero al mismo tiempo, echando a ambos jovenes. Silver, abrazó a Kotone y sintió el impacto por su espalda, doliendole más que hasta un Psycho Bost dolía menos. Kotone se levantó alarmada, mirando a Silver con lágrimas.

-Silver, Silver, ¿estás bien? —Ella estaba sosteniendo sus manos mientras lloraba.

-No llores... Estoy bien... —El hizo un intento para levantarse, pero termino cayendo inconsciente, obviamente agarrado por Kotone.

* * *

Ok, me acordé que el género era "romance" así que intentaré ponerle más xD

Y creo que saben que Leaf es la contraparte de Blue en los juegos, no?

Como que este fic esta ambientado en el videojuego (?) xDD

Nos vemos en otro cap y gracias por sus reviews :3


	5. Memoria

Pokemon Special No me pertenece :B

* * *

Silver perdio instantaneamente la consciencia, dejando a Kotone llorando.

Una vez más, su sueños aparecían.

Se encontraba un niño pequeño y pelirrojo, llorando en un rincón. Una mano se poso en su hombro y el niño se giró, pudo ver a un chico de cabello marrón y gorra, atras de el estaba escondida una niña castaña, y a su lado, un niño de cabello marrón, pero mas claro.

-¿Quienes son...? —Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sollozaba.

-¡Yo soy Red! —Hablo el de gorra —Ella es mi hermana Leaf —la mencionada hizo un gesto con su mano. —Y el es Green. —El simplemente suspiro.

El al fin iba poder ver sus rostros, pero cuando los iba a ver todo se fue. Silver estaba en medio de la oscuridad, cuando comenzo a ver una secuela de batallas de el y Kotone, pero cuando iba seguir recordando se levanto.

-¡Silver! —Gritó Kotone, dandole un efusivo abrazo.

-Kotone... ¿Dónde estamos? —Dijo el, correspondiendole su abrazo— Esta muy helado...

-Llegamos a Mt. Silver.

El pudo notar que Kotone temblaba de frío, así que como todo caballero que es (o intentaba ser) se saco su abrigo, quedando en remera y tapando a Kotone con su saco. La separo de su abrazo y agarro su menton, mirandola con una sonrisa, haciendola enrrojecer hasta un punto maximo.

-Escucha Kotone. Te enfermaras si no te cuido, yo estare bien, no te preocupes. Ademas, no te quiero ver con un resfriado, eres muy fragil. Eres igual a una muñeca, delicada y bonita, y siempre la tienes que cuidar. —El finalizó su oración, tocando la nariz de Kotone con su dedo sonrojandola mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Ella tenia lagrimas amenazando salir y se tiro en un abrazo a Silver.

-Gracias Silver, por salvarme, por cuidarme, por seguir mis caprichos...

-Ni que lo digas, Kotone.

Ella se separo de el, levantandose con el abrigo de Silver puesto. Se giro hacia el y extendio su cartera.

-Slivy, son las 20:30 y han pasado mas de 3 horas desde que te desmayaste. Tendremos que dormir aqui... Pero... —Ella se sonrojo— Solo traje una manta... Y hace alrededor de 10 grados o menos...

-¿Dormiremos juntos? No hay problema. —El agarro la manta y fue hacia el centro de donde estaban parados y extendio la manta. Agarro la Pokeball de Kotone, donde tenia a Typhlosion y le pidio un lanzallamas, asi logrando una fogata o intento de ella. Sin embargo Kotone no salia de su shock, el acepto... ¡Ah claro! El tenia Amnesia...! Daba igual, el es Silver y acepto dormir con ella. Sonrio y se acerco a su "cama" improvisada donde Silver se encontraba esperandola.

-Kotone~ ¿Tienes alguna almohada...?

-Si... Solo una...

-Damela y tu usa mi brazo como almohada. —Ella asintió, extendiendole la almohada. Dudo unos segundos en acostarse o no en brazos de Silver, pero el sueño la vencio y cayo dormida.

Silver sonrío y volteo hacia ella, abrazandola así. Comenzó a ver sus brazos, Kotone le habia vendado luego de haber caido del Pidgeot. Empezo a pensar lo buena que era Kotone, lo soportaba a el desde que era un arrogante y ahora le estaba ayudando, teniendo Amnesia. Tambien noto que era muy bonita, era blanca, tenia ojos marrones, dos coletas y un gorro blanco enorme, enorme! Noto igualmente que tenia una nariz chiquita y labios... Hermosos. Perfectos. Una tentacion empezo a recorrer el cuerpo de Silver. Ella estaba dormida y el a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Se llevaria una cachetada pero que mas daba!

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro, esos labios tan hermosos estaban cerca de los suyos, solo unos centimetros mas...

No. Que estaba haciendo?! Se alejo de sus labios cuando estaban por unirse y volvió a su posicion normal. Su corazon latía demasiado rápido que capaz se le salia por su garganta.

-_No Silver... Hazlo cuando ella este consciente y tu tengas tu memoria._ —Pensó para su adentros, mientras miraba a Kotone dormir, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba para su buena suerte.

Se limito a dormir a su lado abrazandola, sin intentar hacer otro tipo de contacto con ella.

-Al dia siguiente-

Ya eran las 9:30 y Kotone despertó, siendo lo primero que veia era el rostro de Silver, durmiendo placidamente y para el colmo ella en sus brazos. Se sonrojo nuevamente pero se levanto, con ello Silver atras de ella.

El no podia hacer contacto visual con ella, el hecho de recordar que sucedio o que queria hacer ayer le hacia poner su blanco rostro en un rojo sangre. Ella se levanto feliz y estiro a Silver para que se parase.

Silver y su sonrojo se hicieron notar, pero sin embargo estaba feliz de ir con ella.

-Iremos a la cima del Mt. Silver. Capaz encontramos a Red~!

Silver se sorprendio por ello pero, decidio seguirla y sonreir a su lado.

-Oye Kotone, ¿que es ese aparato rojo que tienes? —Dijo el, haciendo referencia a la PokeDex.

-La PokeDex, Slivy. Tu tambien tienes una!

-¿En serio...?

-¡Totalmente! No podrias tener tu inicial sin la Pokedex. Ah, robaste la PokeDex por cierto —Terminó la frase Kotone, parandose delante de Silver y dandole la espalda al camino.

-¿Como funciona?

-La prendes aqui y... AH! —Kotone grito del dolor, sintiendo dos colmillos afilados en su hombro, mientras unas gotas de sangre caian.

-KOTONE!—Silver agarro a Kotone mientras veia el causante: un Golbat salvaje aparecio y al parecer estaba furioso. Usó un ataque que Silver no tuvo tiempo para desviar a Kotone del ataque, el cual hizo soltar un grito peor; el ataque era Chupavidas.

Kotone cayo inmediatamente inconsciente mientras el Golbat se llevaba parte de su energía y tal vez un poco de vida.

Silver se comenzo a exaltar demasiado, Kotone estaba en sus brazos y no se despertaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Una secuela de recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Silver, desde que conocio a los 3 de Kanto hasta ahora, donde se encontraba el. Sus lagrimas incrementaron, sus recuerdos y memoria volvieron y tenia que salvar a Kotone.

-KOTONE! —Gritó Silver rompiendo en llanto, amargo y lleno de dolor. Agarro el cuerpo de Kotone y monto en su Pidgeot —Tu, al Centro Pokemon más cercano, ahora!

El Pidgeot voló lo más rápido posible, llegando al primer Centro Pokemon que encontró.

Silver entro como si fuera un rayo y se detuvo enfrente de la mesa de Joy.

-¡ENFERMERA! ¡ATIENDAME AHORA! —Gritó el, con Kotone en brazos y lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, pase, pase. —Joy abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Silver y recosto a Kotone en una camilla, mientras ponian oxigeno artificial a ella.

La metieron en una sala, y Joy pidio a Silver que esperara afuera, asi volviendo a entrar alli, dejando a un Silver malhumorado y capaz con un leve trauma.

"5 minutos" dijo ella, esos son los 5 minutos mas largo de la vida de Silver, sin duda estaba sufriendo, cada 1 segundo volteaba a mirar la sala hasta que salio la enfermera.

-Ella se encuentra bien, y ya esta consciente, quiere que la pases a ver. —Ni bien pronuncio eso Silver aparto a Joy de su camino, corriendo directamente hacia Kotone.

-¡Kotone, Kotone, Kotone! Idiota... Me tenias extremadamente preocupado! —Silver abrazo con fuerza a Kotone, quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Silver... ¿Tienes tus recuerdos, no? —Sonrio ella.

-Si... Todo te lo debo a ti, Kotone. Gracias y... Creo que nunca me volveras oir decir esto pero... Perdoname por ser tan cruel y malo contigo. Y por tratarte mal siempre. —Dijo el, recordandose de la promesa que hizo con Ethan. —Tonta... ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!—Inflo sus mejillas, mientras Kotone reia.

-Ow, y ya me agradaba el otro Silver...

-Si... Espera, ¡¿QUEEE?! —Kotone volvio a reir, a Silver le hacia bien que ella riera y estuviera ruidosa y molesta, eso significaba que estaba bien.

-Y bien Slivy...

-¡NO ME DIGAS SLIVY! ES SILVER, SILVER.

-Jajaja! Ya extrañaba esa reaccion. Pero volviendo a lo que iba decir, ¿como fue que perdiste la memoria?

-Oh, eso, estaba en el Laboratorio de mi padre peinan... Leyendo un libro, si, eso, y un rayo me golpeo la cabeza. Luego de eso sufri amnesia.

-Ya entiendo... Vamonos de aqui, Slivy.

-Pero debes recuperarte!

-Ya estoy bien, vamonos! Sabes que odio los hospitales.

-Idiota, es por tu salud... Pero vamonos, me aterran los hospitales...

Kotone se echo a reir por la respuesta dada por Silver pero se levanto y abrio la ventana, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Silver (quien ya hizo una mueca de disgusto) y salto por ella, por mas que Silver le gritara que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

Yay el proximo capitulo es el final...(?) xD no en serio, si es el final ._. espero reviews(?


	6. Final

Lalalalaalala miren, terminó el fic (?) XD

PokéSpe no es mío.

* * *

Silver y Kotone salieron del hospital, aprovechando que Joy estaba distraida atendiendo a los Pokemon. Ambos estaban frente al mar, viendo el amanecer. Silver ya tenía su mirada presumida de siempre, mientras Kotone estaba feliz de que su querido amigo y rival lograra recuperar su memoria, pero una duda la carcomía por dentro, ¿el recordaba lo que hizo cuando tenia amnesia?

-Nee~, Slivy...

El mencionado se giró con una mueca de disgusto hacia ella.

-¿Cuantas veces he dicho que no me digas Slivy? ¿Qué pasa Kotone?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando tenías amnesia?

Silver calló unos segundos, recordando lo que quería hacer en Mt. Plateado. Sacudió esos pensamientos y se fijo en Kotone.

-Si, todo. Por cierto... ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TE APROVECHASTE PARA SACARME A BAILAR?!

-¡Maldición, se acordo! —Kotone comenzó a correr de Silver, que estaba algo enojado y la estaba persiguiendo.

El y ella corrían alrededor del mar, el intentando atraparla para hacerle pagar y ella corriendo por pura diversión.

Kotone estaba en la punta de una colina, no tan alta pero una estatura muy alejada del suelo. Silver se detuvo enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa triunfante. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, una piedra de un considerable tamaño se interpuso entre el y ella, logrando un tropiezo de Silver y por consecuencia, que el cayera sobre ella y comenzaran a rodar colina abajo. Los golpes que se dieron en la cabeza fueron considerables, hasta que ambos terminaron de caer en una posición comprometedora, siendo Silver quien este arriba.

-Esa maldita piedra... —Silver no entraba en razón, aún no notaba a Kotone abajo suyo. No tardo en reaccionar y vio a ella sonrojada abajo de el. Sonrío maliciosamente, mientras iba acortando la distancia entre ambos. Kotone no salia de su mini-shock al ver lo que su rival queria hacer.

-Silver... ¿Que haces...?—Preguntó ella, en un hilo de voz mientras notaba que ambos estaban demasiado cerca.

-Algo que debí hacer en el Mt. Plateado. Ahora callate. —Dicho esto, el joven pelirrojo rompio la distancia que habia entre ambos, haciendo que Kotone abriera grande sus marrones ojos para luego cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por esa hermosa sensación. Si bien Silver era violento y brusco, ahora no lo parecia, tanto que Kotone creyo que volvio a tener Amnesia. Sus pulmones le rogaron aire y ambos se separaron, Silver con el rostro bien rojo y sin mencionar a Kotone; que yacia en el suelo aun en shock. El extendio su mano hacia ella, ayudandola a levantarse.

-Slivy...

-¿Que?

-Yo tambien te quiero. —Kotone dio un efusivo abrazo a Silver, que correspondia algo molesto por aquel sobrenombre.

-¡El hecho que me gustes no significa que me guste ese horrible sobrenombre!—Dijo el, mientras ella inflaba sus mejillas en muestra de un falso enojo, para luego sonreir.

-Cuando tenias Amnesia dijiste que cambiarias esa parte tuya.

-Eh... Si, la gente miente Kotone. —Ella sonrio, mientras el le sacaba el gorro y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Un señor de cabellos negros y un traje negro se acercaba hacia ambos jovenes que jugaban divertidamente. El toco el hombro del pelirrojo, quien se asombro unos momentos.

-¿Papa?

-Silver, hijo, ¿ya recuperaste la memoria?

-Si, Kotone me ayudó —Dijo el, señalando a su vieja amiga, ahora... ¿Novia?

-Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos Silver.

-Si... Amiga... —Hablaron Silver y Kotone, con un dejadez de sarcasmo en la frase.

-¡No me digan que...! —Ambos jovenes asintieron, Silver tenia una mueca de disgusto, no se lo queria decir tan rápido a su padre. —¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Claro... ¿A que viniste papa?

-Te iba dar un invento para curar tu Amnesia, pero creo que ya no lo necesitare. Volveré a casa, no llegues tarde y Kotone, cuida que mi hijo no se meta en problemas.

-¿No se supone que yo soy el que debo cuidarla?

-Em... No. —Sin decir más, Giovanni se fue mientras Kotone reía ante lo dicho por el. Kotone se giró hacia Silver, recordando algo que debia preguntarle.

-¡Ah si Silver! ¿Cual es tu relacion con el trio de Kanto?

-¿Eh...? ¡Ah! Cuando era pequeño, me habian secuestrado para trabajar con el Team Rocket. Logré escapar, pero consecuencia a ello quede solo, entonces ellos 3 me llevaron a su hogar y me cuidaban. Sobretodo Leaf y Green, Red emprendio su viaje unos meses mas tarde.

-Oh... No sabia de eso... ¡Slivy sufriste mucho de pequeño! —Kotone exclamó, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Silver. — ¡Awww cosita! ¡Tu de pequeño habras sido una lindura~!

-Hmpf. —Silver toco la mano de Kotone y comenzó a pensar que la relación que tenian ellos se parecía a la del Líder de Ciudad Verde y la campeona, claro, sin hacer el uso excesivo del "Chica ruidosa".

Ambos se levantaron y emprendieron camino hacia Pueblo Primavera, esta vez tomados —que conste que Silver fue obligado— de las manos, causando sonrojo en el pelirrojo. Apenas llegaron, Ethan reaccionó con un "¡NOOO! ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana!

-Ella no es tu hermana y no soy tu mejor amigo, no te hagas ilusiones.—Respondio Silver causando disgusto en Ethan.

La madre de Kotone no tardó en remarcar que estaba feliz de que su hija haya quedado con aquel "chico tan educado y gentil" haciendo que Ethan saque una enorme carcajada y Silver actuara nervioso. El Profesor Elm entrego a ambos aquella foto que tenía enmarcada y que Silver tenía guardada, solo que la devolvió el día del baile. Ambos agradecieron aquel gesto. La noticia se esparcio extremadamente rápido, tanto que llego hasta a Kanto y por consecuencia a Green y Leaf. Ambos mandaron sus mejores deseos para ambos, y en menos de 10 minutos todo Kanto y Johto sabian de aquello, incomodando a Silver y alegrando a Kotone.

Los dos fueron a otra base secreta de Silver, que tenia forma de casa para poder escapar de toda la gente que los felicitaba.

-Oye Slivy

-¿Que? —Respondió molesto, nunca ella entendería el odio que el sentía por ese "horrible y patetico" sobrenombre.

-Te quiero~—Y como por arte de magia, todo el enojo de Silver desapareció y ahora se sonrojaba.

-Y-yo también.

_**¿Fin? Nooo, para ellos su aventura recién comienza.**_

* * *

_**Ok, mientras veía Friends se me ocurrió lo de "Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana" leáse en voz de Ross (MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER D: XD)**_

_**Pero bue. Al fin terminó esta corta historia.**_

_**CUALQUIER PARENTEZCO CON FAIRY TAIL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**Claro que Silver si beso a Kotone, NO COMO ESE %&$%% HIJO DE LA VECINA DE JELLAL QUE LE APARTÓ A ERZA, MASHIMA POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO D:**_

_**Bueno ya e_e, agradezco a todos sus emozos y lendos reviews, pero esta historia se ha acabado xD**_

_**Y colorín, colorado~, este cuento se ha terminado.**_

_**LLUEVEE SOBRE MOJADO (?)**_


End file.
